My Forged Wedding
by Dumpling Mei
Summary: Lucy moves into Magnolia. She meets up with her uncle, Makarov and he asks her a favor. Apparently, it's to fake a marriage with one of the guys out of five! How will she manage? Can she keep with this lie? The coupling has been chosen! Go ahead to read and find out.
1. Arriving and Choices

**My Forged Wedding**

I decided! I will make another story. Sorry! But I played an otome game (because it had sexy guys in it) called My Forged Wedding and then I thought about Fairytail. IT WOULD MAKE AN AWESOME STORY! **The people Lucy will get coupled with depend on you, majority wins.**

**Update of the day:** I have a weird hobby of flipping my hair to the front of my face and pretend I'm a Chinese ghost. I have long black hair c:

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort, Suspense, Friendship.

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns FairyTail. I OWN THE STORY

**Enjoy! Oh and I will update the other stories maybe tomorrow or later.**

* * *

Lucy sighed and dragged her luggage out of the airport. She just reached Magnolia and man; the airport was confusing with all the directions. Lucy dug in her black cardigan pocket and took out her cell phone. She flipped it open and read her new mail,

_**Sender:**__ Makarov Dreyer_

_**To: **__Lucy Heartfillia_

_**Topic: **__Meeting place_

_Hey there Lucy, it's Uncle Makarov! I heard you just got to Magnolia, how was the trip? Tell me later; meet me at the La'Nelle Au Bar in 30 minutes. Just grab a map and find your way here. I will help you look for a job. See you soon!_

_Makarov_

Lucy groaned, "Can't he just give me directions?"

She held her luggage and continued dragging it with her. Lucy took a map from an airport staff and walked out of the place. She opened the map brochure and scanned over the areas until her eyes landed on La'Nelle Au Bar. _Wow, it's actually close._ Lucy thought and smiled. Lucy walked on the concrete path looking at the map until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lucy bowed as she stood up.

"…" the person did not answer.

Lucy looked up and saw a handsome young man with black hair, piercing red eyes and an emotionless expression. _He looks kind of emo with his fringe covering one eye…_ Lucy stared at him until he turned around and walked away. Just on time, Lucy received a new text message from Makarov.

_**Sender: **__Makarov Dreyer_

_**To: **__Lucy Heartfillia_

_**Topic:**__Food Supply_

_Hey again! It's your favourite uncle! I ran out of food for the bar so can you go to the supermarket and buy some food? It's only a few things, I will give you the list and you can take your time since I bet you've gotten lost. _

_1x Pumpkin_

_3x Red Wine_

_2x Roasted Chicken_

_1x Packet of chips – Of each flavour_

_5x Salt and Pepper_

_See you soon~_

_Makarov_

Lucy sweatdropped, now she has to do his chores!? What a lazy ass. Lucy lugged her luggage with her as she looked around for the nearest supermarket. She went into one and grabbed a trolley and wheeled it around. Lucy was confused; this supermarket was waaay different from the one in her hometown. She didn't know where the food was because…well…

"THE DAMN SUPERMARKET IS HUGE!" Lucy shouted.

She angrily wheeled the trolley, she already got the three wines because they were easy to spot and also the roasted chickens, that were in the meat section. Lucy accidently wheeled into a person, who stumbled and drop everything. Lucy gasped and ran over to help, _what is up with me and bumping into people!?_

"I'm so sorry! I'll help you." Lucy kneeled down and took some stuff.

She stood up and so did the man, Lucy gave back his stuff and took a good look at him. His orange hair seemed to spike like a lion's mane and he has that flirtatious smile to make girls swoon for him, his bluish shades just adjusted on top of his hair. The man checked Lucy out,

"Ah, what a beautiful lady! God has blessed me with this angel~" the man sang.

"Uhm…" Lucy was speechless. She wasn't sure if she was flattered or disgusted.

The man then bowed to her, "I'm Loke, you?"

"Lucy…Heartfillia." She said uneasily.

"Lucy, what a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl!" Loke swooned.

Lucy sighed and went back to her cart; she looked at her cell phone and at her list again. Lucy slumped over the handle and made a muffled cry.

"What's wrong?" Loke asked.

"Stupid Uncle, he gave me his shopping chores and I'm lost." Lucy explained.

Lucy gave Loke her cell phone so he can take a look. Loke looked at the groceries and chuckled, "I can lead the way to you."

Lucy's eyes twinkled like a child getting a toy, "Really? Thanks!"

Loke went to all the isles containing the groceries and dumped them into the trolley as Lucy followed him. They grabbed the last salt and pepper and Loke handed Lucy her cell phone back,

"Thank you, Loke!" Lucy smiled.

"My pleasure, I'm sure you will owe me though?" Loke smirked and made small kissy actions with his hands.

"No thanks." And Lucy turned around to go pay.

"You will come back running to me later!" Loke shouted making Lucy flushed.

* * *

"Finally!" Lucy cried.

She carried lots of bags and dragged her luggage with the tip of her pinky. She stood in front of bar and sighed, walking towards the bar as the doors separated. Makarov popped his head from the counter bar and grinned widely,

"Lucy!"

"Hey Uncle." Lucy greeted.

Makarov hopped over the counter and went to help Lucy, he peaked inside the bags and inspected them, "Good, you got the stuff."

"Aaha… Someone helped me." Lucy laughed nervously.

Makarov just nodded and took the bags to the food storage. Lucy spotted another person in the bar with wild rosy pink hair and a scaly scarf around his neck. He noticed Lucy and waved, "Hi there!"

"H-Hi." Lucy waved back.

He hopped off the stool and held out his hand, "I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy shook her hand with his, "Lucy. My Uncle is Makarov."

"OH! So you're the Lucy gramps talked about!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I guess?" Lucy said, unsure.

Makarov came back and hopped to the surface of the counter and sat cross-legged, "Let's the wait for the rest to arrive."

"The rest?" Lucy asked.

The doors opened and two people entered. One with spikey ink-colored hair and he had no top, another with blonde hair kinda like Natsu's hairstyle than the other and a scar over his right brow. They noticed Lucy and just stared at her, "Who's this chick?" the one without a top asked pointing at Lucy.

"Don't know but she does have a sexy body." The blonde one purred at he looked at her chest.

Lucy blushed beet red and covered her chest, "You fucking perverts!"

"Oi! Don't hit on Lucy, Sting." Makarov scolded.

"Fine fine." Sting surrendered.

The half-naked one walked to Lucy and introduced, "Name is Gray Fullbuster and this one is Sting Eucliffe!"

"Nice to meet you Gray and Sting, I'm Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy smiled.

"You mean Lucy Eucliffe~" Sting leaned into her.

Lucy instantly pushed him away. She growled at him and Sting just laughed, "Always the feisty ones!"

"Don't worry Lucy, he's like that." Makarov said. Lucy just nodded.

"Oi! Why the fuck did you splash that all over me!?"

"Oopsies, I tripped, Stripper."

"Pinky."

"Ass-face!"

"UGLY-GIRL!"

Natsu and Gray lunged at each other and started to brawl. They lashed and punched as Lucy backed away.

"You brats! Don't mess up the bar!" Makarov shouted and went to punch them two on the head."

They winced and held their heads in pain. Lucy giggled at the scene and Sting just huffed as he looked away. The door opened again and two more people came in.

"Hey Makarov! Sorry I'm late, I had to help someon-" Loke was about to finish until he saw Lucy. His eyes widened and he pointed at her, "IT'S YOU!"

Lucy's eyes widened as well and she copied his actions, "YOU STALKED ME!"

"I did not." Loke defended but Lucy covered her ears and kept yelling out 'stalker'.

The one that had no expression just looked down at the floor without saying anything and walked to stand next to Sting. "So noisy…" he mumbled.

Lucy stopped and Loke sighed in relief, the most beautiful woman can sometimes be the most annoying. Makarov cleared his throat and yelled, "Okay! Now that everyone is here, this is Lucy."

"Hi." Lucy shyly said.

"Hey"

"Hello"

"…"

They all greeted back. Makarov walked over to Lucy and turned towards her, "I have a favour to ask you."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

All the boys looked at each other in worry and looked at Makarov who sighed, "I…can't tell you…"

"Well, I can't do it if I don't know what it is!" Lucy huffed.

"But please? For your sweet uncle?" Makarov begged.

"No." Lucy denied.

"Tch, annoying." Sting looked away when Lucy shot a glare at him.

"What is the favour?" Lucy asked again.

"Well it's not technically for me but for these guys, you can only do one favour for one of them." Makarov scratched the back of his head.

Lucy sighed, "Why only one of them?"

"I…can't tell you as well…" Makarov muttered.

"Then no!" Lucy yelled as she stomped her feet on the floor.

"Come on, angel!" Loke begged as well.

Natsu just looked at her with pleading eyes, "It's for a good cause."

Lucy gulped; everyone looks desperate, "No…"

"I'll help you find a job if you do it." Makarov bribed.

Lucy thought for a moment, she needed a job badly for money and she can't find the perfect one. Maybe she should do it, it would help the guys and it would help her. _Easy!_ "Fine…" she agreed.

The guys and Makarov cheered, "Let me tell you about each one of them."

He pointed to Natsu, "This is Natsu Dragneel, and he is the son of the most famous and richest company in Magnolia. He can be dense and sometimes hot-headed but he is caring, loving and always keeps his mate happy. He also has a thing for dragons."

"Dragons are awesome!" Natsu grinned and waved his arms in the air.

Makarov turned to point at Gray, "This is Gray Fullbuster, he's an author for a series and also a scriptwriter. He's famous for plays, movies and his books. Gray has a habit of stripping but you'll get used to it and sometimes mean. But he will become soft towards his other half and become a caring husband."

"I swear, I have the habit because it was always boiling where I lived." Gray said.

Makarov pointed to Sting, "This is Sting Eucliffe, and he is an actor for movies, shows and plays. Sometimes in Gray's plays as well. He's very arrogant, stubborn and perverted. He can make you laugh though and he will make sure you're always protected. If you know what I mean…*COUGH*"

"I did not like the second half of that explanation." Sting snarled.

Makarov changed hands and pointed at the expressionless guy, "He is Rogue Cheney, and as you can see, he is quiet and always has a pokerface. Rogue is a doctor for a good clinic and is a successful one. He can be harsh and ignore you and maybe act weird but he will start opening up to you as you get closer to him. He will always care for you and worry."

"I'm not interested…" Rogue mumbled.

Makarov turned to Loke who was posing and pointed to him, "Lastly, this is Loke. No one knows his last name so…who cares. He is a womanizer and flirts a lot. He and Sting are probably the duo for being perverted too. He works as a butler in a café near La'Nelle Au Bar and is famous for his looks. He is very helpful in anyway and will love you forever. He sometimes treats girls as if they're princesses."

"Of course! Woman is the most important thing in men's lives." Loke yelled out.

Lucy noted all the information given and kept wondering why it sounded like they were husband material, "So what now?"

"You choose one to help." Makarov said.

_Eh? But I don't know what I'm helping them with…Oh well, this will get me a job._ Lucy thought. She looked at all of them and they had a glint of hope in their eyes, even Rogue. Lucy then spoke,

"I pick…"

* * *

Like it? No? I hope you did! Now! I count on you to vote for whoever she chooses, you want to be chosen. The results will come on the **28th March**. I live in Australia so timezone difference. Remember, **majority wins**. If the person you want doesn't get chosen, don't worry! I can make another story for each one of them. Just review or PM me who you want to be chosen.

Stay safe dumplings!


	2. Rogue

**My Forged Wedding**

You've been waiting for this. You've been begging for one of these men to get chosen. Let's see the results shall we? I have counted fairly and I did not cheat, I have a story for each one anyway so I know what happens…of course. I'd like to give BIG thanks to those that love the story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **If your wanted person did not get chosen, you can always ask me to make a route for them in a new story~ **

**RESULTS:**

**Rogue: **13

**Sting: **7

**Natsu: **6

**Gray: **10

**Loke: **0

Forever Alone Loke. Congratulations to all the RoLu fans! You won with Gray closing in then Sting then Natsu. Still, poor Loke, he has flirted with way too many girls to be getting one.

**Loke:** I hate all of you.

**Update of the day: **HOLIDAYS! More time to update! Get ready for a spam of chapters!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima and Fairy Tail are together. ;3 My Forged Wedding is an app on either Apple or Samsung.

* * *

"Rogue."

Rogue looked up at Lucy and his mouth formed into slight smile. "What the hell? This is the first someone has rejected me!" Loke screamed while holding his hair.

"Erza rejected you." Natsu pointed out.

"But she's a demon, so I'll let her slide."

Sting groaned, "Why him, he's so silent!"

"Maybe because I'm sane…" Rogue muttered. Sting just glared at him.

"She's chosen so we can't do anything about it." Gray sighed.

Lucy looked at all of them, "So can you tell me the favour now?"

"Tomorrow, just live with Rogue." Makarov grinned.

Lucy then head-locked him, "My dear uncle, care to repeat that?"

"Live with Ro-"

"I can't live with a stranger!" Lucy yelled.

Rogue turned to her with pleading eyes, "Please, it's urgent."

Lucy stared at him and felt her cheeks getting hotter; she quickly turned around and held her cheeks. Trying to hide her blush, Lucy smacked her cheeks. Everyone watched in amusement and confusion. Rogue just wondered why she is hurting herself.

"How long do I live with Rogue for?" Lucy asked as she turned to face Makarov.

"Just a few days, you can manage." Makarov grinned.

Lucy sighed in defeat and gave in; she grabbed her luggage and followed Rogue out of the bar. She can hear shouting from behind from the rest.

"Careful! Quiet ones are always the sly one!"

"Don't let him rape you in your sleep!"

"Good luck, Angel!"

Lucy sped up, ignoring those shouts. Her and Rogue walked in silence down the pathway through the neighbourhood. Lucy looked around until Rogue spoke, "Why did you choose me?"

"Huh?" Lucy stared at him in surprise. Shouldn't he be happy she chose him?

"I thought you were going to choose someone else instead of me because I'm quiet." His voice faded as he finished.

Lucy tapped her chin with her index finger, "You just seemed…different. You kept radiating a lonely aura so I decided to choose you. You also had this mysterious personality."

Rogue nodded. The conversation didn't last long and if Lucy said something, he would either nod or grunt. Lucy's eyes travelled to Rogue's back, he always wore a black cloak. What is he hiding underneath? Rogue, sensing Lucy's stare, locked his eyes onto hers. She turned red and looked away, Rogue shrugged, "What do you like to eat?"

"Uhm…I guess T-Bone steaks marinated with mushroom sauce. Oh and sweets! Lots of sweets." Lucy answered.

"I like that too…" Rogue said.

Lucy mouthed and oh and decided to ask a question this time, "Why did you become a doctor?"

"I want to help people so the world will become a better place. Friends, families or even strangers, I help without hesitation." Rogue made a soft smile.

Lucy's gaze softened, _that's sweet of him._ They stopped in front of Rogue's house; it was a one-story house and painted with the color cream for walls. Rogue took out his keys that jingled and unlocked the door, opening it as he walked in. Lucy carried the luggage and had trouble with it until the weight suddenly felt lighter. She peeked from the side and saw Rogue holding the handle. "Let go." He demanded.

"Oh…uh…thanks." Lucy obeyed and walked in.

She examined the interior of the house. It was…dull, black walls, black couch, black plasma T.V and a grey kitchen with ebony black tiles that were clean. The carpet was grey and the plants were slightly wilted.

"Nice…house." Lucy blinked.

"Thanks." Rogue replied. He went into his room to put Lucy's luggage away.

Lucy walked around the house and sat on the couch. She bounced before settling down; Lucy looked at the mini coffee table with magazines, newspaper and books on top. Lucy felt something furry on her foot and reacted, "Eeek!"

She lifted her legs off the ground and held the couch for dear life, hesitantly looking down, she saw a…pink frog? "What the? When were frogs pink?"

The pink frog lifted its head up, it was actually a green cat with big eyes as wide as plates. Lucy looked at it, processing what it was then gushed, "Aww! A green cat! So cute~"

Lucy bent down and carried the cat that purred. She petted it and cradled it in her arms. Lucy heard clinking and looked at the cat's neck, it has a collar with a gold nametag with 'Frosch' engraved onto it. "So your name is Frosch?"

Frosch meowed and Lucy giggled, she heard Rogue's footsteps and turned to him, "Your cat is so cute!"

"Yeah, he's my only friend that understands me well." Rogue smiled as he took Frosch out of Lucy's arms. She watched as he interacted with Frosch and petted it lovingly. Lucy then had a question, "Why is he wearing a pink frog costume?"

"I'm not sure…he was wearing this already when I found him." Rogue said unsure.

"Found?"

Rogue looked at Lucy, "He was a stray and he looked like he was hungry and lonely, so I took him in and looked after Frosch."

Lucy nodded in understanding. Frosch crawled into Lucy's lap and snuggled himself to sleep. (**AN: I don't know it's gender…I'd just go with what gender their owner is like how Carla is a girl and Wendy is a girl too) **Lucy watched as Frosch breathed evenly and even purred or rolled over, she giggled and scratched Frosch tummy. Frosch started to purr and put on a satisfied smile. Rogue watched and smiled heartily, anyone who is friends with Frosch; is a friend of him. Lucy carefully held Frosch and put him aside, standing up as she walked towards the fridge. Lucy opened the fridge and bent down, looking inside, "Where's your food…?" Lucy asked.

"Cupboard, Top, left and open it." Rogue pointed.

Lucy went to the top left cupboard and opened it, her eyes popped out. There were only instant noodles, can soups and powdered green tea, "These are NOT good food!"

"Yes it is." Rogue replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"…Yes."

Lucy sighed and closed the cupboard, "You need real food."

"What is real food then?" Rogue looked at her.

Lucy didn't know how to answer that, she stood there thinking of what to argue back. Damn, Rogue is a smartass, "Edible food?"

"But…these foods ARE edible…" Rogue mumbled as he held a packet of instant noodles.

Lucy mentally face palmed herself, she wasn't careful with words sometimes. Lucy went to grab her designer bag and started to put on her shoes, "We're going to go shopping."

Rogue's expression started to form into disgust, "You can go…I don't like everyone talking to me."

"You are coming with me." Lucy yelled.

"No." Rogue crossed his arms.

Lucy stomped towards him and gripped onto his arm, Rogue hissed at her but didn't struggle. He let her drag him as she walked to the supermarket. Lucy grabbed a basket and walked to the fruits and vegetables area with Rogue looking at the food with an evil eye. Lucy picked up a lettuce, "You like lettuce?"

"…" Rogue didn't answer.

Lucy sighed, maybe he was mad. She picked up more food on the way and showed some to Rogue, who either just gave it an evil eye or poke a tongue out at it. Lucy dumped more groceries into the basket and went to the register. Rogue looked as the food was being scanned and put into bags. He went over to carry some bags and peeked inside. He hissed at each food making Lucy sigh, "What's wrong with the food?"

"…They look weird." Rogue growled.

Lucy giggled and paid for the groceries, carrying some bags and walking alongside with Rogue, "You are so cute!"

Rogue turned his head to face her, "Cute?"

"Yep." Lucy smiled and hummed.

Rogue listened to the melody and closed his eyes. It was like heaven sent him an angel to sing for him. They stopped by his house and went inside, Lucy took the groceries from Rogue's hands and ran into the kitchen. Rogue closed the door and sat on the couch, startling Frosch a bit but went back to sleep soundly. He watched as Lucy packed everything away and wore an apron, taking out pots and pans and a chopping board. Lucy took out a cutting knife from the drawers and started to chop up carrots. Rogue stood up and stood next to her, this made Lucy stopped chopping and turned to look at him, "Something wrong?"

Rogue looked at the diced food in front of him, "Anyway I can help?"

Lucy pointed at the chicken meat, "Get a butcher knife and start slicing them into 4 pieces evenly."

Rogue nodded and took out a butcher knife; he pointed it to the chicken meat and started to poke it repeatedly, making small marks. Lucy groaned, "Do you know how to slice the chicken meat?"

"…No" Rogue admitted.

Lucy stood beside him and put her hands on top of his while blushing, "Y-You first put the knife on top of the meat and slowly push the knife down while moving it up and down."

Rogue did as told and sliced up one meat, he was proud of his achievement and repeated the step. Lucy scooped up the carrots and broccoli, slowly putting it in the boiling water.

"Finished." Rogue said.

Lucy took the meat from the chopping board and put it on the pan which sizzled. Rogue watched in amazement as Lucy skilfully cooked and flipped the chicken while checking the vegetables. _She is good a multi-tasking…_ Rogue thought. Around 20 minutes later, Lucy put the food onto the plates as Rogue put the pots and pans into the sink. Lucy decorated the dinner and put small parsley on the delicious, cooked chicken meat.

"Dinner is ready!" Lucy yelled as she set the plates down onto the coffee table.

Rogue sat on the couch with Lucy next to him and picked up a fork. He was lost in his world when the scent of the food smacked him in the nose. Rogue poked the meat cautiously before jabbing it and put it in his mouth. Lucy watched as Rogue was munching on the food, he gulped it down and smiled, "It's delicious."

Lucy smiled too, "Thank you! It's better than the other food."

"Yeah…" Rogue muttered.

They ate in silence and then cleaned their plates. Rogue was satisfied with the flavour of the food. Lucy washed the dishes, quickly drying them and putting them in their rightful place. Drying her hands and taking off the apron, Lucy walked over to Rogue, "Where do I sleep tonight?"

Rogue motioned Lucy to follow him and went into his room, "I only have one bed…"

Lucy stared at the double bed, it was black. _As expected._ She sighed, "I'll sleep on the couch instead."

"No, sleep in the bed." Rogue narrowed his eyes.

Lucy gulped and nodded quickly, opening her luggage bag and grabbing out clothes to change, "Don't peek!" she yelled before going into a different room.

Lucy came back out in pink pyjamas and she snuggled in the bed, at least it was warm and comfy. Rogue was already changed into a bath robe and he went downstairs, "Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Rogue answered, grabbing pillows and blankets in the closet.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Rogue nodded and smiled at her, "Good night."

"G-Good night." Lucy stuttered and Rogue turned off the lights.

His footsteps became fainter and Lucy sighed, hoping she wasn't being a burden towards him. Her eyelids grew heavier and soon enough, she started to sleep.

* * *

WOOO! Finally! I hope you liked it! I tried to make as many RoLu moments :p.

I appreciate plot ideas if you review and PM me.

Rate and review and please be patient for the next chapter.


	3. Smoke 'n' Minerva

**My Forged Wedding**

Alright, you may request stuff. Some of you want either the other guys to at least have a nice moment with Lucy. Wish granted, just vote for whoever you want more OwO So I can see if I'll do it more or less moments. RoLu shippers, UNITE.

HOLY SHIT! DID YOU READ CHAPTER 325 OF FAIRY TAIL MANGA? I AM SCREAMING OF EXCITEMENT, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT WHEN [SPOILER ALERRRT] NATSU SAID TO FUTURE ROGUE THAT HE TOOK AWAY SOMETHING PRECIOUS TO HIM: LUCY! [even though it's a future her but STIIILLLL] SQUEEEEEEEAAAL. oh and yeah, the gate is opening, cool. Close it now, i wanna see what happens.

**Update of the day: **I sometimes roll down a hill and scream 'INCOMING, GIRL ROLLING'

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Drama and Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: **My Forged Wedding is an app on the apple/android and Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Oi"

"Nnng…"

"Oi, wake up."

"Go away…"

Rogue sighed and gently shook Lucy by her shoulder, "Wake up."

Lucy rolled over, "More…sleep…"

"Come on, wake up, I'm hungry." Rogue started to poke Lucy by her side.

Lucy slightly giggled and smacked his hand away. Rogue groaned, he repeated the action but on her cheek. Lucy's face scrunched up and she turned around quickly and bit Rogue's finger, "Ow! What the hell?"

Lucy just smirked in victory before snoring. Rogue quietly growled before stomping away, "Fine, I'll make breakfast myself."

Rogue walked into the kitchen and went to open the fridge, grabbing out a tub of butter and two slices of bread. He used his elbow to close the fridge and set the food onto the kitchen counter. Rogue went to the drawers and grabbed out a butter knife, taking off the lid and spreading butter evenly on each bread slice. Rogue dunked the butter knife into the sink and held the two slices from the bottom, eyeing the toaster. _I wonder if this is how you make toast with butter._

* * *

Lucy woke up to the smell of smoke; she groggily sat up and noticed smoke travelling around the house. Processing on what's going on, Lucy shrieked and exploded out of bed, slipping on the floor and running into the kitchen. Lucy leaned onto the wall as she ran and looked at Rogue, who was covered in black smoke and in front of him was a broken toaster. Lucy coughed harshly and waved her hands in front of her to clear the smoke. She went to the front door and opened it, releasing the smoke. Rogue opened the windows to do the same, Lucy walked up to him and sighed, "What did you do?"

"…I made toast." Rogue said, holding the two slices of toast…burnt.

Lucy examined it, "What is that stuff spread onto it?" she poked it, it was harden yet squishy.

"Butter, I spread it on the bread then put it in the toaster." Rogue explained.

"…You're supposed to spread it on AFTER you toast the bread."

Rogue looked down, "Oh." And looked back up, staring at Lucy, "Your fault."

Lucy crossed her arms, "My fault!? How is it my fault!?"

"You wouldn't make breakfast for me. I was going to die of hunger." Rogue sighed, throwing the toast in the bin.

"Let's go to Uncle's bar to eat instead then." Lucy said.

Rogue nodded and went to feed Frosch, who was hiding from the smoke. Soon enough, all the smoke cleared and Lucy closed the windows. She changed into a white long cardigan, pink t-shirt that says 'Fabulous Life' and a black mini skirt. Lucy went to the front door and put on black flats. Rogue came out wearing the same black cloak again. Lucy always wondered why he wore that. Shrugging it off, Lucy walked outside with Rogue following and locking the door. They walked side by side, silently. Lucy listened to kids shouting or squealing as they held onto their parent's foot or arm. They both reached the bar and Lucy went in. Makarov popped his head from behind the counter and grinned, "Hey Lucy and Rogue!"

Sting and Gray, who were already in, greeted them as well. Lucy smiled and waved, "Hello."

"…" Rogue just sat down on the stool.

Sting leaned into Rogue but not too close, "Dude, why are you covered in black smoke?"

"Burnt toast…" Rogue mumbled.

"Wha?" Sting raised an eyebrow and faced Lucy who sighed.

"He tried to make toast but put butter first instead of after."

Sting and Gray stifled their laughs and Makarov hit them both on the head. He grabbed a napkin and dabbed it in water, handing it to Rogue. Rogue took it and wiped his face. He looked at Lucy who grabbed the napkin, "You still have more."

She gently wiped the areas with the marks still and blushed doing so. Having Rogue staring into your soul wasn't helping either. She stepped back and gave Makarov the napkin who threw it away, "What brings you two here?"

"To eat breakfast." Lucy replied and sat next to Rogue.

Gray sipped his wine and looked at Rogue, "She's coming today."

Rogue stared at him with wide eyes, "I thought it was tomorrow?"

"Nah, she decided to come today."

Rogue panicked and Lucy was confused, "Who's she?"

Not answering her question, Rogue spoke, "When is she coming?"

"10 minutes." Gray looked at his watch, counting down.

"What!? Why didn't you warn me earlier?" Rogue shouted as he slammed his hands on the counter and stood up, startling Lucy.

Gray looked away, "She told me just 40 minutes ago."

Rogue sat back down and started to tremble. Lucy hesitantly patted his back, "I-It'll be okay?"

Rogue lifted his head up and looked at Lucy with sad eyes, Lucy looked back. Rogue suddenly grabbed her wrist, "Do not move."

"Eh?" Lucy nodded slowly and watched Rogue's movement.

Rogue reached into his pocket and grabbed out small ring, a golden one with a beautiful shiny diamond on it. He shoved it onto Lucy's right ring finger and let go. Lucy wasn't sure what was going on and looked at the ring. Surprisingly, it fits perfectly. Lucy gazed at Rogue and tilted her head. Rogue sighed, "Just play along okay?"

"O-Okay…" Lucy stuttered.

The doors slammed open, revealing a woman with long, glossy purple hair **[AN: It says on the wiki.]** and two long bangs at the front of her face. On both sides of her hair, there were two small loops dangling. Her facial makeup was similar to a geisha kind and she had that look of strictness. Her eyes landed on Rogue and she walked up to him, her heels clicking each time, "Well Rogue, time is up. Have you found that someone yet?"

"…Yes Minerva." Rogue muttered.

"Oh? Who is it?" Minerva sneered as she leaned into Rogue's face.

Rogue pulled Lucy by her arm and held her close to him, Lucy blushed and didn't struggle. She kind of has the point on what is going on. Minerva looked at Lucy, scanning her. Lucy gulped and looked back nervously. Minerva turned to Rogue, "And who is this?"

"This is Lucy." Rogue introduced Lucy and nudged her.

Lucy straightened her posture and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy."

Minerva shook her hand violently, "Minerva, as you now know."

Lucy pulled her hand back to her chest and Minerva smirked, "I see you have found a good fiancée"

"I get to keep my job now, right?" Rogue asked.

"I guess, but you need to be MARRIED." Minerva said.

Rogue looked down and mumbled, "We will…soon."

Lucy hugged his arm and spoke, "We're just keeping things at pace!"

"Hmm…" Minerva hummed, "Alright, but you must invite me to your wedding or else…" she glared at Rogue, "You are fired."

Rogue nodded and Minerva walked out of the bar. Sting, Gray and Makarov then slumped and sighed in relief. Lucy felt Rogue tensing and she drew circles on his back to sooth him, "So what was that about?"

"Rogue's clinic requires married people, I'm not sure why. But probably so doctors and patients don't get into a relationship because it might cause trouble." Makarov explained. **[AN: Idea from Yamato's route]**

Lucy nodded in understanding and then Rogue stared at her, "Sorry to drag you into this…"

Lucy smiled and shook her head, "No, it's alright, as long as you keep your job. But that means we have to stay like this for a few more weeks or so, right?"

"Yeah…" Rogue sighed and laid his head into Lucy's lap.

Lucy flinched at the touch and slowly grabbed his head and lifted it off her lap but heard Rogue growl, "Let me sleep. The couch wasn't comfortable."

_Oh yeah…he let me sleep in his bed._ Lucy put his head back down and felt uncomfortable from the touch. Sting smirked, "Do you like him already?"

Lucy jumped a bit, "N-No!"

"You're stuttering." Gray said.

"No I'm not! I'm not falling for him!" Lucy shouted.

Makarov placed his hand onto Lucy's shoulder, "Don't worry, I support you two."

"Uncle!" Lucy squealed out in frustration.

They all heard Rogue groan and turned their attention to him, "Too…loud…shut up…"

Lucy whispered, "I still don't get why everyone has to be married…what if the doctor or nurse falls for the patient?"

Sting shrugged, "It's the rule."

Lucy's stomach then growled and Rogue's eyes shot open, "The fuck was that?"

"…" Lucy turned red from embarrassment and then Gray laughed hysterically and fell off his stool, rolling on the floor. Sting joined with him and kept slamming onto the counter. Makarov just chuckled.

"N-Not funny! We haven't eaten yet…" Lucy tried to argue but the boys laughter was drowning her out.

Rogue yawned, "Wake me up when you get the food." And he closed his eyes.

Lucy groaned and turned to Makarov, "Can I get sunny-side eggs with lettuce on the side. Get the same for Rogue too."

Makarov nodded and went into the kitchen. Gray and Sting stopped laughing, "Oh god, I never knew a girl could make one hell of a growl!"

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled and balled her fists, threatening to punch them.

"Oh don't worry beautiful, I like those types of girls." Sting whispered huskily.

Lucy elbowed him in the guts and Sting held hit stomach in pain. Gray watched as Sting dramatically fell onto the floor and sighed, "Never mess with a married woman."

"I am not married." Lucy huffed.

Sting croaked out, "Feisty…"

Lucy poked her tongue out at him and giggled, looking down at Rogue's sleeping face. _He's so innocent looking and cute._ Lucy stroked his hair and looked surprised. _I never knew his hair is this soft._ Lucy kept ruffling his hair, poking out some strands and then suddenly, Rogue grabbed her wrist. Lucy yelped in horror and froze, Rogue smiled,

"Caught you."

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! It was 300 words shorter than the other one but oh well. I'm sorry if I make things progress to fast!

I appreciate plot ideas/moments, either PM or review them to me!

Have a nice day dumplings c:


	4. Just a Normal Day

**My Forged Wedding**

Alrighty, I'm back babies! –hearts and sparkles- Time for probably some GraLu or StiLu moments in here because I feel like it. I-I'm not doing it for you guys…-tsundere-

**Update of the day: **Is it bad to dream about an anime guy that you love so much and make yourself the person he could be in love with and replace her with you? Yeah… Natsu…-cough-isminebitches-cough-

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Drama and Hurt/Comfort and maybe some friendship

**Disclaimer: **My Forged Wedding is an app on the apple/android and Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Oh my, I don't think I could keep it to myself any longer, May!"

"W-What do you mean, Derrick?"

"Let me express it in actions..."

Sting leaned in close to Lucy's face and his hot breath was breathing onto her, Lucy hesitantly closed her eyes and when Sting was nearing closer, Lucy's eyes snapped open and she instantly pushed Sting away from her. Sting fell onto one of the tables, toppling over with it while Rogue's eyebrow twitched as he ate his breakfast and Gray sighed while rubbing his forehead, "Lucy! You did it again!"

Lucy flinched, "S-sorry…out of habit." Lucy nervously scratched the back of her head while laughing. Gray held his script and scanned over it, "You were supposed to let him kiss you!"

"I don't want HIM to kiss me!" Lucy pointed to Sting who was getting up, "Oi! What's so bad about kissing me? All girls dream to even touch me!"

Lucy sweatdropped and mumbled, "Not me…"

Sting stood up and snatched the script out of Gray's hand and read it over. He turned the pages and then sat on a chair, "Alright, Gray takes my spot for this."

"I don't act!" Gray shouted but Sting just waved him off.

Lucy sighed, how did her morning turn into a drama play that Gray wrote? The boys and Rogue a little bit were arguing about the kiss scene. Lucy dragged her feet on the wooden floor and face planted herself on the counter as she sat down on a stool. Rogue stopped eating and looked at his fork which has a piece of egg on it, "Want it?" he asked as he shoved the fork in Lucy's face.

Lucy looked at the egg, "No."

Rogue shrugged and was about to eat it until a table flew into his direction. He dropped his fork and plate as Lucy watched it splatter everywhere. Rogue emitted a deadly aura and Gray as well as Sting noticed it. They huddled with each other when Rogue stood up and went towards them. Lucy giggled when they were all fighting against the 'Evil' side of Rogue. Lucy stood up as well and walked to the boys, standing in between their fight. They stopped fighting as soon as Lucy just stood there, her face in an elegant manner, "Uhh…Lucy…what are you doing?" Gray asked.

"Stopping you from fighting. What else am I doing?" Lucy placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh…I thought you were going to strip in front of us." Sting smugly said.

Lucy exploded in shades of red and Rogue had a mini nosebleed, with Gray as well. Lucy creepily turned to Sting who raised an eyebrow, "Lucy…" she muttered while lifting her leg up slowly.

"What? Now you're letting us see your panties?" Sting's eyes twinkled

"KICK!" Lucy's leg kicked Sting with such speed and power; you could hear a crack in his body when her foot encountered his… whereithurtsforboys. He flew across the bar as Gray and Rogue watched in horror. Sting smashed into a wall and slid down it, collapsing in his spot. Lucy looked at the other two, "Any last words?"

"N-No Ma'am!" Gray saluted.

"…!" Rogue also saluted with sweat dripping down his back.

Lucy smiled and skipped to the bar. Gray whispered into Rogue's ear, "Your wife is deadly. Like Erza."

Rogue paled at the name Erza and nodded slowly before answering, "We're just…faking the marriage remember?"

"But you guys are like a real one!" Gray exclaimed while sometimes glancing at Lucy incase she heard their conversation.

"If only…" Rogue muttered really low so Gray wouldn't hear. Fortunately, Gray didn't, "Hm? What was that?"

"…" Rogue didn't reply and Gray groaned, walking to the table that held his script and he grabbed out a pen from his pocket and started to write.

Rogue went to help Sting who was muttering something. Rogue raised an eyebrow when Sting was muttering something repeatedly. He leaned in and saw Sting having a nosebleed, "L-Lucy's…"

"…What about her?" Rogue questioned.

Sting stirred while still dazed, "L-Lucy's...panties are pi-"

He was about to continue until Rogue punched him full on the face, "Stupid pervert." And Rogue dragged him away.

* * *

She scrunched her documents and patients records. Minerva saw Yukino in distress and walked up to her with her heels clicking on the ground with each step, "What's wrong, Yukino?"

"One of Rogue's patient..." Yukino mumbled.

Minerva took the patient record and read it over before her eyes widened like saucers. She slammed the record down on the reception desk making Yukino flinch and back up against the wall. Minerva hissed, "How could this happen!?"

"I-I don't know!" Yukino squeaked out and Minerva calmed down, straightening up her posture.

"Rogue is one of the best doctors, the clinic's name is famous because of him. If they here about this, he could tarnish the Sabertooth Clinic's name." Minerva wondered out loud.

Yukino walked up to her, holding up the patient's record and reading it again, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure but I bet it's that chick he recently got engaged to."

"He's now engaged?" Yukino brightened up. She's happy that Rogue finally found someone special.

"Yes but I bet she's messing up his studies or he has her on his mind, making him not concentrate." Minerva turned to face Yukino.

Yukino's expression fell and she looked downcast, Rogue wouldn't be bothered by stuff like this, right? Yukino put the record away and walked off, "I'll check how Mr. Redfox is going for now then."

Minerva nodded and watched Yukino enter a room. She huffed and walked back into her office. Maybe she should threaten the girl...Lucky was it? Luky? Lucy? Lucy! That's it. She should tell her to at least stay away from Rogue for now, even if they got engaged. Minerva sighed, she actually doesn't really know why the clinic requires married people or at least engaged people to be in here. Only her father knows. They only hired Rogue because he was the best doctor around so her father accepted him but he had to get a fiancee/wife within 5 months or else Rogue is fired.

Damn these clinic rules and their mysteries.

* * *

Natsu aimed the dart to the center of the board and then threw it with the speed of light. The dart missed the center by a little bit and Natsu raged, "THIS DART IS RIGGED!"

Loke chuckled, "Or you just suck at darts." He aimed the dart and threw it, landing it on the center.

Natsu grabbed a whole bunch of darts and glanced at Loke who paled, "W-woah...what are you going to do with them?"

"Throw them of course!" Natsu grinned and turned to the board, throwing all the darts at the same time.

They both watched it as they all missed the center. Natsu fell to the ground and banged his head on the floor as Loke sweatdropped. He then shined, "Of course a handsome man like me never misses. Because he's a hit to all the ladies!"

"Very funny." Natsu mumbled from the floor before getting up again and grabbing the darts one by one.

Loke's phone beeped and he reached out his hand to grab it from the table, flipping it open. _1 NEW MESSAGE BY OLD FART (MAKAROV)! _Loke stared at it before motioning Natsu to come over. Natsu looked over Loke's shoulder and he read the message, or more like watching it. They both bursted out laughing and Loke wiped a tear from his eye, "Sting got his ass kicked by Lucy!"

"Look at stripper being scared to death!" Natsu pointed as he jabbed the phone's screen.

Loke moved the phone away, "Don't get your grubby hands over my phone!"

Natsu stopped laughing and raised his fists in the air, "Hey! My hands are awesome you know!"

"I never said they weren't...but now that you mention it...they suck." Loke smirked.

"How do they suck? You stupid womanizer." Natsu gritted as he clenched his teeth.

"Oh I don't know...you can't even aim with a dart to the center of the board. Even with a whole bunch of it."

Natsu snapped and he launched at Loke, making him throw his phone in the air and kicking Natsu. They fought until Natsu sat on Loke who was trying to breath, "GET OFF ME YOU FATASS!" Loke yelled, struggling to get free but he stopped when Natsu put more weight on him.

"I bet you like my ass." Natsu smirked.

Loke rolled his eyes and surrendered.

This guy is impossible, how does Gray even put up with him? Oh wait, he can't.

* * *

"I can't wait to meet Rogue again!" A woman around her 30's with silky ebony black hair exclaimed.

"Calm down, we'll surprise him when we get there okay?" A man in his 30's as well with a dark shade of brown hair almost black sighed.

The woman smiled, "We just haven't seen him in a long time!"

The man nodded and smiled lovingly at his wife. They can't wait to tell Rogue their news. The woman watched the scenery outside and was fazed by the green luscious trees and beautiful full bloomed flowers. She turned to her husband and spoke, "You don't think...Rogue found a fiancee yet, right?"

Her husband laughed gleefully, "Of course not! He always keeps his promises."

The woman looked at her lap and clenched onto the fabric of her dress and nodded, "Yeah..."

* * *

A short chapter. Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Hope you enjoyed it ^^ I decided to show all the characters besides Makarov since he was -cough- spying.

I appreciate plot ideas or something like that, so PM or review them to me ^^

Have a nice day dumplings~


	5. Side Story: GraLu - Love is a bliss

**My Forged Wedding – SIDE STORY - GRALU**

**PLEASE READ: **Let's make some side stories for you guys, here is the deal: I will make side stories containing either RoLu, GraLu etc moments. Each one is different so for you RoLu fans, if you don't want to read the side story, you don't have to xD It's for the people who like that pairing.

**Update of the day: **Just watched Toradora! I love RyuujixTaiga so if you don't like them. Shoo, you are not allowed in my domain.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, Drama and Hurt/Comfort with some friendship.

**Disclaimer: **My Forged Wedding belongs to Voltage INC, Characters [unless its mine] belongs to Hiro Mashima. I own ze plot.

**Enjoy ^^ OH AND LUCY IS MARRIED TO GRAY HERE. ALERT, I REPEAT, LUCY IS MARRIED TO GRAY IN THIS SIDE STORY. Sorry for false update for the main story ;3**

* * *

"Do you like this one?" Lucy asked, shoving a hot chili pepper in Gray's face.

"No! Stop choosing pinky's favourites!" Gray shouted, swatting the chili pepper out of his face. He despises hot food because it reminds him of Natsu.

"How about this one?" Lucy asked again shoving a different chili in his face.

Gray growled, Lucy pouted and put it back in the chili pile. She walked around to the next area with Gray while looking at the food surrounding her. They were out to shop for groceries since SOMEONE ate all the food for a men's night out. _Geez, why does it have to be at our place? Gray could've planned it at someone else's. _Lucy thought, furrowing her eyebrows. She was grumbling some words out until she felt something poke her in between her eyebrows. Lucy glanced up to meet Gray's eyes, "Are you okay? You were mumbling some words and making weird faces."

"Nothing that concerns you." Lucy huffed, pushing the cart faster.

"Women…" Gray muttered before running after Lucy.

Lucy grabbed a lot of groceries and Gray examined them, picking one by one, "Chicken flavored chips, cup noodles, chocolate and gummy bears? How can you not get fat with all this!?"

"I work out." Lucy said while humming, scanning the food with self check out.

Gray sweatdropped and sighed, smiling at Lucy. After paying, Gray insisted on carrying most of the bags so Lucy only held the lighter bags. They walked home and Lucy looked at the street lights that were shining brightly and attracting a lot of bugs, "Hey Gray..."

"Hm?" Gray faced Lucy.

"Have you ever been to the snow?" Lucy kept walking.

Gray looked up at the night sky, "My family moved there away from the heat in our old town."

"I see... Oh and Gray, one more thing."

"What now?" Gray stopped walking.

"Where is your shirt?" Lucy pointed at Gray's bare chest, blushing and looking away.

Gray looked down and dropped the grocery bags, "Oh shit!"

They ran back to the supermarket, gaining some attention from people and eventually found Gray's shirt in the meat section.

* * *

Lucy flipped through channels with the TV remote, "Boring, boring, kiddy, boring...wha?"

Lucy raised the volume on the remote and put it down, leaning in forward to the TV. Getting interested with what's going on. Gray came out of the bathroom from showering and dried his hair with a towel while wearing another on his waist. **[AN: -Nosebleed-]** He looked at Lucy's direction and raised an eyebrow, "What are you watching?"

Lucy looked away from the screen, "There is a sales tomorrow at Glamorous France! I want to go!" Lucy whined.

Gray paled, it is hell going clothes shopping with girls. He stuttered, "U-Uh, O-Okay. Have fun!"

"Oh no you're not mister, you are coming along." Lucy glared.

"Eep! Y-Yes ma'am!" Gray saluted, dropping his towel on the floor.

Lucy then started to blush, "A-And go put some clothes on!"

"Hm? Don't you like seeing me like this though?" Gray smirked.

Lucy covered her eyes, snuggling in the corner of the couch while curling herself up, "No! Now go put clothes on!"

Gray crouched down and breathed into Lucy's ear. Lucy shivered and turned around, brushing her nose with Gray's. They both stayed in that position for a while until Lucy broke it, "W-Well, it's time for bed isn't it?"

Gray straightened up, "Yeah." And he walked off into his room.

Lucy got off the couch and followed Gray's steps. She looked at her right ring finger where a golden ring with a icy blue rose made in diamond is placed on top. _We're married for god sakes, why am I still embarrassed? _Lucy thought. Maybe she just wasn't used to their married lifestyle. Lucy opened the door and when she looked at the bed, she screamed, "PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

"Hnng? But I always sleep like this." Gray peeked from under the covers.

"At least put s-some pants on..." Lucy mumbled.

"I always sleep with my underwear on, problem?" Gray put up his pillow and leaned on it.

Lucy shook her head and sighed, giving up. She walked to the opposite side of the bed and tucked herself in, slipping off the slippers. Lucy turned off the nightlamp and closed her eyes but opened them once again to see Gray's sleeping face. _So innocent,_ Lucy smiled to herself, looking at Gray again. She unconsciously started to stroke a strand of his hair. Lucy grabbed another strand and tied them into a knot. Smiling evilly, Lucy did the same to his other strands for his bangs. After knotting them, Lucy snuggled against Gray and pecked him on the lips. It was a quick kiss but at the same time, it was gentle and warm.

"Goodnight, Gray. I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...I love you too."

* * *

Very short because it's just a side story. I'm so sorry for the false alarm of the main story T^T But I promise I will get back to it.

I'm quite bad at making moments so I tried my best D: I might make another GraLu side story but meh, maybe.

**BEFORE I GO! Time to answer reviews for my own amusement:**

**The Diamond Cross: Yes, thats it, The dumpling cross -laughs like a manic-**

**mischeif maker: Saa~ Let's find out in the next or so chapter ^^**

**1fairytaillover: Maybe or maybe not. You'll find out :D**

**altrilast13: You make me happy! Lol! That is the first time someone mentioned them to me xD**


End file.
